Frayeur
by Picotti
Summary: Lily et Severus sont juste tous les deux et pensaient passer ensemble un moment agréable. Mais d'étranges bruits viennent perturber leur soirée, leur faisant soudainement penser que la maison de l'adolescente pourrait bien être hantée.


**FRAYEUR**

Je connais Lily Evans depuis presque cinq ans maintenant mais c'est la première fois que je monte dans sa chambre. Curieux, j'en fais rapidement le tour. La pièce n'est pas très grande mais elle est décorée à l'image de Lily. La tapisserie est rose pâle sur deux murs et blanche sur les deux autres. Il y a un lit pour une personne près de la porte agrémenté d'une table de chevet en bois clair. Dessus je vois un roman de C. Picotti. Je crois que c'est un polar version sorciers. Lily m'a déjà parlé de lui à plusieurs reprises. C'est son auteur favori il me semble. D'un regard le plus discret possible, j'avise le marque page. Il s'agit d'une photo de Lily et de ses copines de dortoir à Poudlard, Nevaeh, Marie et Kiera. Toutes les trois sont à Pré-Au-Lard devant Honeydukes, une énorme sucette à la main.

Non, je ne vois pas au-travers des pages du roman. C'est juste que le coin de photo qui dépasse me renseigne sur ce qu'il y a dessus. Et je la reconnais parce que, le jour où elle a été prise, c'était moi qui se trouvait derrière l'appareil. L'un des rares jours où j'ai eu l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe.

Je continue mon exploration de la chambre. De l'autre côté du lit, il y a une penderie. Lily est quelqu'un de très ordonné. Pas une chaussette sale ne dépasse, pas même la manche d'un chemisier. Quand je pense à chez moi où le sol est recouvert de vêtements plus ou moins propres, j'ai presque honte. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Je ne cherche pas à me discréditer, juste que ma mère ne fait jamais la lessive. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de mes vêtements non ?

La penderie aboutit sur une fenêtre. Aujourd'hui, il fait très chaud et elle est entrouverte pour laisser passer dans la pièce un filet d'air frais. C'est agréable, il amène avec lui comme une odeur de fleurs.

Après la fenêtre, vient le bureau, en bois clair lui aussi, comme la table de chevet. J'y vois une lampe – éteinte pour l'instant, bien sûr – quelques livres de cours bien empilés et des parchemins. Discrètement, je jette un œil : « les propriétés magiques des champignons noirs chinois ». Ah oui, c'est le devoir que nous a donné Chourave pour l'année prochaine. Sincèrement, pour une fois, je pense comme ce minable de James Potter. Pas question de travailler pendant les vacances d'été.

« Alors, Severus, qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon petit chez moi ? »

Lily se jette sur le lit au milieu d'une montagne de peluches. Je lui souris. Si elle savait à quel point je suis heureux d'être ici. Un jour, mon père m'a dit qu'une fille qui vous invitait dans sa chambre était une fille qui vous invitait dans son lit. Mon père boit beaucoup. Et encore, même là je minimise la réalité et j'avais trouvé ça ridicule de dire une chose pareille. Pourtant, ce soir, alors que les rayons du soleil commencent à virer à l'orange à l'horizon, je me dis que ce serait bien si ce n'était pas juste un vieil adage d'ivrogne. Et puis il y a autre chose, une autre petite satisfaction qui me fait sourire doucement.

Moi je suis là et James Potter, l'idiot de service, celui qui s'imagine qu'il lui suffit de s'ébouriffer les cheveux pour que ma Lily lui tombe dans les bras, n'est jamais monté jusqu'ici.

J'ai envie que la soirée dure pour l'éternité, que le temps se fige et m'interdise d'avancer. J'ai envie de rester toujours cet adolescent de quatorze ans dont tout le monde se moque mais qui est, enfin, si proche de Lily. Des fois, je m'étonne qu'un corbeau déglingué comme moi puisse être ami avec un aussi joli lys. Mais la vie l'a déposée sur mon chemin et je compte bien rester là, auprès d'elle, la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser.

Je divague. Parce qu'au fond, je sais que je n'aurais jamais le cran de faire tout ça. Je reste en arrière et je la regarde s'épanouir, crevant d'amour et de désir.

« Alors ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Sev, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. »

Elle attrape un ours en peluche et le sert contre elle. Mon regard fait un dernier tour de la pièce et cette fois je m'attarde plus particulièrement sur les photos et poster. En toute bonne adolescente de quatorze ans, elle a affiché dans sa chambre plusieurs affiches de chanteurs à la mode. Je vois de merveilleux jeunes hommes limite torse nu qui sourient avec un air charmeur. Je ne m'en fais pas, ces gens n'existent pas vraiment, d'autant plus que les affiches sont moldues et donc parfaitement statiques.

« C'est... c'est une chambre de fille. »

Lily éclate de rire.

« Et à quoi à ce que tu t'attendais ? J'imagine que ta chambre ne doit pas ressembler à la mienne. »

Merlin non. Et j'aurais honte d'ailleurs de la faire monter chez moi. Ma fenêtre a un coin de cassé depuis bien longtemps. Plutôt de que de réparer la vitre, mon père a préféré y accrocher une morceau de carton avec du ruban adhésif. Les soirs d'hiver, il fait froid dans ma chambre et il m'arrive de passer des nuits avec un pull par-dessus mon pyjama, des chaussettes et même une fois une vieille robe d'école.

Je m'assois sur le bord du lit. Tout, ici, sent agréablement bon. Il y a une vague odeur de parfum, celui de Lily, je le reconnais. Je le sais, c'est une potion que je lui avais fabriqué et offerte pour ses quatorze ans. Il y a une légère odeur de sucrerie aussi.

Dehors, le crépuscule s'assombrit de plus en plus. Il doit commencer à se faire tard. Je baisse la tête.

« Tes parents vont rentrer. Je devrais partir. Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que je sois là. »

Mais alors que je fais mine de me lever elle m'attrape par le poignet. La chaleur de sa chair contre la mienne réveille en moi des sensations que j'aimerais ne pas trop montrer et le rouge me monte au front. Les gens se touchent toujours tout le temps. Mais pas moi. Je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des « gens normaux » je crois.

« Mes parents sont de sortie pour la nuit. Ils ne vont pas revenir avant un bon bout de temps.

_ Et ta sœur ? »

Lily grimace.

« Chez son horrible petit copain. »

Elle me lâche, rompt l'étreinte qui m'émeut tant et me donne tellement envie de la serrer contre moi, de goûter à ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas envie de rester avec moi cette nuit ? »

Merlin ! Cette phrase ! Je l'ai rêvée, je l'ai chérie dans le noir, je l'ai caressée et tellement espérée. Mon cœur cesse de battre. Cette fois, j'en suis sûr !

« Mais si tu n'en as pas envie je...

_ Si je vais rester. »

Elle sourit, se jette à mon cou. Et mon cœur se remet à battre, de plus en plus vite, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper d'entre mes côtes.

« Alors on va commencer par se faire quelque chose à manger. »

Lily jette son ours en peluche sur le lit et s'élance hors de la chambre. Je la suis, les mains dans les poches, simplement ravi d'être là.

Nous mangeons, regardons un peu la télé. Mon père étant un moldu, j'ai grandi avec les hurlements des matchs de football, les vociférations de mon père lorsque son équipe n'arrivait pas à marquer le but tant espérer et cette phrase qui martèle encore et encore mon esprit, me réveillant parfois la nuit, même quand je suis à Poudlard : « Severus ! Bougre d'âne de fils ! Vas donc me chercher une autre canette ! Et bouge-toi un peu cette fois. »

Je ne suis jamais assez rapide à son goût. Et je fais toujours mal les choses. Si je n'amène qu'une seule canette, il me traite de radin et lève la main. Mais si j'en amène deux, il se met à hurler que l'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres et que je ne devrais pas me permettre de gaspiller la fraîcheur d'une boisson qui a déjà plus de valeur que ma propre vie. Et à nouveau, il lève la main.

Nous sommes tous les deux affalés dans le grand canapé en cuir des Evans qui semble tellement plus confortable que l'espèce de planche recouverte de tissus de mes parents. Le film que nous regardons ne doit probablement pas intéresser Lily. En tout cas pas plus que moi. On y voit un extra-terrestre affreusement moche qui agite les tuyaux d'arrosage qu'il a en guise de bras. Je bâille et, discrètement, me déporte vers Lily, faisant comme si l'heure me terrassait.

Ce n'est pas si faux de toute façon. Un coup d'œil à la grosse horloge du salon qui tic-taque au-dessus de la cheminée m'avertit qu'il est presque minuit. J'ai envie de prendre la main de Lily mais je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Elle pourrait me repousser. Me dire non. Me...

Un grand bruit provient de l'étage et Lily et moi sursautons de concert. En moins d'une seconde, je me suis redressé. Mon amie également.

« Tu as entendu ? »

Elle acquiesce, saisit la télécommande et coupe le son. L'extra-terrestre poursuit maintenant en silence une jeune femme qui hurle... en silence également. Le bruit se répète. Nous nous consultons du regard.

« Ça vient d'en haut. »

La voix de mon amie est blanche. Elle a l'air d'avoir peur. Moi aussi je crève de trouille mais je me retiens. C'est le moment de montrer que moi aussi je peux être un héros et qu'on n'a pas besoin de monter sur un balai et s'illustrer devant un Souafle dans un match de Quidditch pour être quelqu'un de bien. Je ne suis pas beau, je n'ai pas l'humour fracassant de James, je ne suis même pas un Gryffondor, mais je sais être courageux quand il le faut !

Je me lève.

« Je vais aller voir.

_ Sev ! »

Mais il y a de l'admiration dans son regard. Je me sens drôlement fier quand je monte les marches. Et pourtant, je suis terrifié. Mais pas assez pour être pétrifié.

Lily me suit. J'entends ses pas faire craquer les marches. Je regrette d'être encore un sorcier de premier cycle et de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ma baguette. Mais je risque d'être expulsé de Poudlard et ça, il en est hors de question !

J'arrive sur le pallier. Le bruit se répète encore. On dirait que quelque chose tape dans le mur. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Un effroyable frisson d'angoisse me parcourt la colonne vertébrale.

« On dirait que ça vient de la chambre de Tunia. »

Tunia, ou plutôt Pétunia, c'est la sœur aînée de Lily. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup depuis le jour où elle m'a traité de monstre. Avec son grand cou de girafe et ses manières de grande dame, je trouve qu'elle n'a pas tellement à redire sur moi.

Je m'approche de la chambre. La porte est fermée. Dessus, il y a l'une de ces pancartes en plastique qui fait tant fureur chez les jeunes moldus : « chambre de Pétunia, défense d'entrer ». Le tout est agrémenté de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Sur la porte de Lily, j'aurais trouvé ça mignon comme tout. Mais là, ça m'écœure un peu. Probablement parce que je déteste Pétunia. Mais qui ne la détesterait pas ? Elle est horrible cette fille. Des fois, j'ai même envie de la jeter en pâture à Potter et à Black, juste pour prendre ma revanche.

Je pose la main sur la poignée. Si je n'étais jamais rentré dans la chambre de Lily avant, il faut comprendre que celle de Pétunia m'est généralement encore plus inaccessible. J'ouvre et tâtonne sur le mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur.

Ici, tout est violet, mauve, parme, lilas ou rose. Une chambre de fille, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Il y a des froufrous de fille tout partout et des photos d'elle et son petit ami sont collées sur le grand miroir de la penderie.

En temps normal, j'aurais peut-être pris quelques instants pour fouiller un peu la chambre – du regard en tout cas. Mais là, j'ai autre chose à penser. Les coups se répètent.

« Sev ! Fais attention à toi. »

Mon cœur bat vraiment très fort. Je l'entends comme autant de roulements de tambours. Ma gorge est sèche.

« Sev ! »

Lily est restée sur le seuil de la porte. Allez, je suis peut-être un Serpentard mais je n'ai pas peur pour autant. Je suis un homme ! Bon un homme de quatorze ans un peu trop maigre mais ça fera l'affaire quand même. Non ?

Le bruit semble venir de dehors. Au travers des vitres, je constate qu'il fait nuit noire. On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup de vent aussi. Un orage se prépare sûrement. Voilà qui va ajouter à l'ambiance.

J'inspire profondément et je déglutis puis je m'approche de la fenêtre. Je colle mon nez à la vitre. Dehors il fait tellement sombre que je ne vois rien. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'ouvre. C'est une décision qui augmente encore ma peur mais je dois m'y plier. Je n'ai pas le choix.

J'ouvre la fenêtre.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, dehors, il y a beaucoup de vent et une grande bourrasque s'engouffre dans la chambre, envoyant voler plusieurs des photos et des papiers de Pétunia. L'air est chargé d'électricité et véhicule une odeur de terre humide et de touffeur estivale. L'orage est proche.

Au moment où j'ai ouvert la fenêtre, les coups ont cessé. J'agrippe le montant à deux mains et me penche à l'extérieur. Depuis le seuil, Lily murmure mon prénom d'une voix effrayée. Oui, j'ai peur de ce que je suis susceptible de trouver, là, dehors, mais le fait que ma meilleure amie pour qui j'en pince sacrément s'inquiète pour moi me donne presque des ailes. Je me sens à moitié euphorique. J'ai presque envie d'être grièvement blessé pour qu'elle me prenne pour un héros et me serre dans ses bras.

Je ne vois rien. Juste la façade de la maison, le parterre de fleurs en bas, l'herbe qui danse dans le vent, l'allée de garage, sans la voiture, la rue. Bien plus loin il y a la maison où je vis avec mes parents mais je ne peux pas la voir. Elle est plongée dans l'ombre et, franchement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

« Tu vois quelque chose ? »

Lily s'est approchée. Eh ! C'est une Gryffondor après tout. Est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas censé être courageux et impulsifs ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est le Serpentard qui doit tout se taper ?

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. A ce moment là, quelque chose, venant de l'extérieur me frappe au visage. Je sens comme une violente gifle. D'un bond, je m'éloigne de la fenêtre, marche sur le pied de Lily et la pousse en arrière. Nous tombons tous les deux. Une horrible forme brunâtre entre dans la pièce et nous poussons en même temps un cri de terreur. Le bruit est assourdissant. Entre le vent, nos cris et le tumulte causé par la chose qui semble vouloir tout détruire dans la chambre de Pétunia.

Lily crie plus fort que moi. Au bout d'un moment, il me semble discerner comme des mots dans ses hurlements. Oui, c'est ça, elle parle en fait.

J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé et écarte les bras que j'avais levé devant mon visage pour me protéger. Le silence est retombé en fait. Le vent souffle toujours dans la pièce mais la chose a arrêté de voler. En fait, c'est juste un hibou tout brun, un peu mal fichu et un peu déplumé qui tremble sur l'épaule de Lily. Mon amie rit à gorge déployée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a eu peur ! Ce n'est que Brutal. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« Brutal ?

Elle acquiesce en caressant la tête de l'oiseau.

« C'est le hibou de James. Il me propose d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui la semaine prochaine. Mais Brutal s'est trompé de fenêtre et il a paniqué. Il a eu aussi peur que nous je crois. »

Mon cœur se tord dans ma poitrine. Je me relève pendant qu'elle ferme la fenêtre, mettant ainsi fin au tumulte.

« Tu vas accepter? »

Lily dit toujours qu'elle déteste Potter et qu'elle préférerait embrasser son hibou à la place. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle l'appelle par son prénom et pour moi, ça signifie qu'elle commence à l'apprécier. Et ça me rends malheureux. Il n'est pas pour elle, il ne la mérite pas. Il la gâcherait, j'en suis sûr, il ne saurait pas l'aimer, toujours à la pervertir avec ses sales plaisanteries et à parader comme si elle n'était qu'un objet pour l'illustrer.

« Je pense que oui. »

Cette fois, toute trace de bonne humeur s'est envolée et je lutte avec moi-même pour ne pas faire la tête.

« Mais tu le détestes !

_ Oh pas tant que ça tu sais. Il m'agace mais il est amusant. Et puis il est gentil. Et j'ai envie d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est une bonne occasion.

_ Tu peux y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

J'ai dû laisser transparaître mes émotions. Lily se retourne soudainement.

« Avec toi ? »

Elle a un petit sourire mais il disparaît avant que je ne puisse répondre.

« Sev, je suis désolée mais tes parents ne te laissent jamais aller jusque là. »

Je baisse la tête, résigné. Elle a raison. Elle a mille fois raison. Elle a toujours raison d'ailleurs.

« James, ce sera très bien. Il est tard.

_ Et alors ?

_ Je devrais rentrer.

_ Non ! Tu avais dit que tu resterais et...

_ Mon père doit être ivre mort. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à ma mère. C'était idiot de rester ici toute la soirée. »

Je fais mine de quitter la pièce mais Lily saisit le hibou et le pose sur le lit. Il agite les ailes en guise de désapprobation. Elle s'approche de moi. Sa main se pose sur mon bras.

« Ce soir, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être. »

Elle me prend par l'épaule et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. J'écarquille les yeux, savoure le goût de ce baiser malheureusement pas prolongé. Ma vie s'est arrêtée. Je suis mort je crois, foudroyé par un éclair divin, noyé dans un océan de passion et de sentiments.

« Tu es mon ami, Sev. »

Et j'aurais aimé que devant elle ajoute « petit ». Mais je me contenterai de ce baiser.

Elle est déjà retournée vers le lit et a déjà ramassé Brutal.

« Par les sandales de Merlin ! Pétunia va avoir une attaque quand elle verra l'état dans lequel on a mis sa chambre ! »

Je m'en fiche. Je crois que d'un coup, je me fiche de tout. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais ce baiser est un joyau dont elle m'a gratifié et, toute ma vie, il restera une lumière dans mes souvenirs.


End file.
